


Just Rest

by Hello_fandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_fandoms/pseuds/Hello_fandoms
Summary: Pepper Potts hasn't slept in a while (at least a few days) but she has to get this work done for Stark Industries. Tony is concerned and, as a good boyfriend does, helps her out.Shorter summary: a whole lotta fluff.(I'm still bad at summaries lol)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Just Rest

The week before Christmas was always the most hectic time for Stark Industries. Before the employees were off work until January third, they had to get everything ready. Contracts had to be checked, meetings had to be done, paperwork had to be filled out, negotiations had to be settled - it was heck for everyone. Especially Pepper Potts. She loved her job, she really did, but there were times where it all seemed too much. Times where the paperwork mound was too high and her pens kept running out of ink. 

It was that time of the year again. The week had been one of the worst they had in a while due to some people's stubbornness and other hiccups that she didn't even want to think about right then. It was now Friday and everyone was busy in their offices, trying to get everything done so they might could find a little enjoyment in tomorrow instead of dread and the feeling of wanting to throw your head against the wall a couple of times as you filled out paperwork on a Saturday. It was eight o' clock - everyone worked late the week before the break - and Pepper had been in the office since four that morning. 

She took a moment to stop in her reading to run a hand down her face, pushing away some locks of strawberry blonde hair while she was at it. Her hair had long since broken out of its immaculate bun, falling around her shoulders in a disorderly fashion, and her blue blouse was now wrinkled from the amount of time she had wrung her hands in it. She had traded in her buisness skirt for leggings yesterday after the clothing got too constricting. Her black, designer heels were discarded under her desk, her ankles hurting whenever she happened to glance at them. 

Rubbing at her temples once more, Pepper fought the urge to chuck her pen across the room and sleep for a week. This had to have been the worse week of her life - maybe that was an exaggeration, but still - and she was ready to throw in the towel. But she couldn't. She had people depending on her and she would not be Virginia Potts if she let them down. 

Just as she went to try and read the document in front of her for the fifth time (the words kept blurring together), there was a knock on her door. She barely kept herself from throwing her head back and groaning. "Come in," she called with forced pleasantry. 

Her heart lifted a bit when a familiar person stepped through the door. His goatee was slightly overgrown, his hair not jelled and sticking up in an unruly manner, and his black suit was wrinkled. The work load had been on them all, including Tony Stark. He had never been exempt from the horridness of this week - CEO or not. Despite what people said, he actually did do his job when he was CEO. He needed a bit of haggling, but he did it. He was just better suited to be R&D director while Pepper took care of the paperwork. 

"Hey, Pep. Are you busy?" He asked as he walked over, a tired smile on his face. She knew his schedule, meaning she knew of the meeting he just had to attend with the Board of Directors. They were a stubborn bunch of old men and meetings with them near always ran over. The only time Tony had ever gotten out early was when he was called for a mission, and even then it resumed afterward. 

"No, I'm not. I have all the free time in the world," she said sarcastically, then winced, realizing how rude that must have sounded. The woman sighed. "Sorry, Tony... it's just.... ugh."

"It's okay. I know what you mean," he said, grabbing the chair on the other side of her desk and dragging it over toward her. Tony sat down beside her, brown eyes looking over the documents. "This is a nightmare," he sighed as he tugged off his suit jacket, laying it down across the chair, and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in his slacks, white t-shirt, and tie. He tugged off the already loose tie and tossed it across the office. Pepper found that she did not care as much as she usually would about where it landed. 

"I still shouldn't have snapped at you," she said as she rubbed her eyes, resisting the urge to sigh for the hundredth time that day. She just wanted to rest. Was that too much to ask for? Yes, yes it was. 

"And I'm saying it's okay." He said. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, you're forgiven. Does that help?" She nodded and turned back to the paperwork, picking up her pen once more only to have Tony pluck it right out of her hand. 

"Hey!" She exclaimed half heartedly, glaring at him without heat. She was too tired to muster any anger or irritation. All this paperwork needed to be done and she was prepared to work past midnight if it meant it would all be over with sooner rather than later. Her boyfriend pocketed her pen with a semi-serious expression on his face. 

"You're overworked-"

"We all are."

"You need to get some rest. I checked with everyone else and Jarvis. They're all about to be done or packing up. They are going home to get some sleep, which is what we should be doing."

"Tony, there's too much work. I'm not going home," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. His cinnamon eyes looked her over, emotions flittering across his face. Love, care, worry - for a moment, she found herself lost in his eyes. His hands took hers and he squeezed them before letting out a sigh himself. 

"I'll make you a deal," he said. She went to protest, but shut her mouth after a moment. She was curious as to what he wanted, sue her. (Not really though. Their lawyers would win, but it was more paperwork. Which meant more words that didn't make sense.) "You rest for five minutes and I'll let you keep working." 

She mulled it over. It wouldn't do her any good if her eyes didn't work and this might be a way to rejuvenate her. The prospect of rest was also very tempting.... "Fine. Five minutes, Tony." 

He smiled brightly, face shining with victory that had her eyes rolling fondly. Tony held out his arms and she found herself practically falling into them, resting her head on his shoulder tiredly. His arms came around her to cradle her and she found warmth spreading across her body. Not just from his careful hold and body heat, but because of the love she could feel radiating off of him. 

Pepper felt him shift a little, but her mind was slowly becoming more hazy as the seconds ticked by. Her eyes slipped closed without her command as she breathed in his scent of motor oil and the cologne that she bought him a few weeks ago. She was so comfortable and warm and safe. The paperwork couldn't get her here. 

Just five minutes, she thought. Five minutes. 

She slipped into the welcoming oblivion of sleep. 

[BC].......

When Pepper woke up, she was still in the same place she fell asleep at, except with a few noticeable differences. Tony's jacket was now wrapped around her like a blanket. It was darker than it had been, the sun no longer up and the moon shining brightly, easily visible through the pristine glass windows that surrounded her office. She shifted her head, brain slowly chugging into action as she took in her surroundings. Blinking sleepily, she watched as her boyfriend signed the last document on her desk. 

"What....?" She asked, leaving the question open as it all finally registered. Tony had done her paperwork and it had to be around two or three in the morning judging on the sky and how she felt.

"Hey, honey," Tony said, putting the pen down almost carefully, like he was afraid it would break or shatter. "Are you ready to get out of here?" 

"You did the paperwork," she stated, dumbfounded as she looked at him. There were bags under his eyes and she was sure hers looked similar despite the sleep she had gotten. She still felt exhausted, but was now far better than she had been. 

"Yes," he said with a small smile. "All in alphabetical order and I didn't write any equations on it. I swear." He held up his free hand in surrender, one arm still wrapped around her. She found herself slowly smiling, snuggling into his side. Subconsciously, her hand reached up to his hair and started carding through it, gently tugging at any tangles she came across. He leaned into her hand and her smile became wider. 

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered softly. Tony turned his head and kissed her temple, his free hand moving and pushing some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. She briefly closed her eyes at his touch, sighing contentedly. 

"But I wanted to," he responded, voice equally as soft. He kissed her temple again, then her forehead. "I would do anything for you and you needed a break."

"Well," she said, raising up to a sitting position but still leaned on him, "I think that we both need a break now." She looked over toward the paperwork again. It was stacked in labeled piles or filed away in her desk drawer, just how she liked it. "How about some late night dinner?" 

Tony's stomach grumbled and they both looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "I think that's a yes," he said with a small chuckle, standing up slowly. His back and her knees popped audibly, a show of how long they had been sitting there. He groaned, "I feel old." Pepper giggled, threading their fingers together. 

He lead her over to the coat rack and helped her put her blue coat on. "What a gentleman," she said as she zipped hers up, watching him tug on his Ironman themed coat she got him for his birthday. He had been eyeing it but hadn't bought it, most likely thinking she wouldn't want him to have it, so she bought it anyway. Pepper could still remember his brilliant grin and the sound of Rhodey breaking down in laughter. 

"I try," he said cheekily as he zipped up his own jacket. He took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled. "What are we eating?"

She thought for a moment. What would be open this time of night? "How about Burger King?" She asked, knowing it was one of his favorite places to eat. They may be billionaires, but that didn't mean they only ate sushi and steak. Pepper didn't often eat much fast food, preferring to go with something healthier, but tonight was special. 

He smiled, happiness shining brightly in his eyes. "That sounds amazing," he answered before tugging her toward him gently. She laughed quietly and allowed herself to be pulled forward. His arms came to wrap around her waist and she looped hers around his neck, staring up into those gorgeous brown eyes. A moment later and she was pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss. Pepper was so grateful to have him in her life and while he was an idiot sometimes, he was her idiot. She wouldn't have him any other way. 

"I love you, Pep," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I love you, too, Tony," she whispered back before kissing him again.


End file.
